Field
This specification relates to acceleration event prediction for vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicle carmakers reduce engine size to reduce vehicle fuel consumption in vehicles. The reduced engine size provides better fuel economy but generally provides reduced performance. In order to maintain or increase the performance of the vehicle, vehicle designers and manufacturers utilize an exhaust-driven turbocharger coupled to the engine. The exhaust-driven turbocharger, however, comes with a delayed boost or power response, otherwise known as a turbo lag. The turbo lag increases the acceleration time of the vehicle and creates the delayed response felt by drivers of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of reducing the turbo lag and the delayed response felt by drivers of the vehicle.